1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of bathing apparatus and in particular to an infant's bathing apparatus which is intended to be used with a conventional bathtub or in the alternative to be used as a free-standing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bathing of an infant child is a task but is usually one that is enjoyed by the infant as well as the person bathing the child, usually the child's parent. Infant children enjoy the feel and texture of the bath water as well as playing in the water. As a result, the bath water can be expected to splash from within the infant bathing apparatus to the surrounding area wherever the child is being bathed. Accordingly, in the prior art the most convenient bathing device for a child is that of a kitchen sink, wherein some sort of plastic bathtub is utilized. These prior art plastic bathtubs may take on two forms, one of which is a plastic container that simply fits within the sink where the child is being bathed. The other type of prior art sink type of plastic bathtubs are adapted to fit the frame of the sink so that the child and the water will be oriented in a particular direction usually semi-sitting while being bathed.
The kitchen sink type of child bathing apparatus is not always conveniently used in a kitchen sink. The normal schedule of everyday matters may dictate that the kitchen sink be utilized for other purposes at a time for the child's bath. Then, of course, the child must be bathed in a bathtub in a bathroom facility. In these instances the plain plastic tub or the one adapted to fit the kitchen sink is usually not suitable for use within a bathtub. Furthermore, it is very inconvenient for the person bathing the child to have to kneel by the bathtub and extend his upper body and arms into the bathtub and within the child bathing device therein in order to bathe the child. This latter aspect seriously detracts from the enjoyment experienced by the parent and the baby during his bath.
There is another type of prior art infant bathing apparatus which is intended to be fitted within a bathtub and stand substantially waist high so that the person bathing the child does not have to bend over. In this prior art type of bathing apparatus, the child may again enjoy his bath.
However, in the prior art there are no infant bathing devices which conveniently allow the child being bathed and a person bathing the child to simultaneously be bathed together with the child being in an infant bathing apparatus and the adult being in the bathtub. This type of bathing apparatus is advantageous over the prior art in that it allows the adult to be bathed at the same time and thereby avoid time-consuming separate baths. Then too, the person bathing the child need not be concerned with getting wet in any degree or form whatsoever. Another advantage of this type of infant bathing apparatus is that it affords the person bathing the child to be constantly with the child while the child is being bathed and while that person is being bathed and assists in creating an emotional bond between child and adult.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an infant bathing apparatus which is adapted to be fitted locatable at a height at or near the rim of a bathtub and being configured in such a manner that it allows the person bathing the child to take a bath simultaneously with the bathing of the child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide infant bathing apparatus which is adapted to be fitted to the rim of a bathtub and alternatively is adapted to be fitted with appendages which fit within a bathtub and thereby provide a substantially rim high bathing arrangement for the infant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide infant bathing apparatus which is lightweight but yet substantially sturdy so as to allow the same to be fitted to the rim of a bathtub in a secure manner and to securely support and position the child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide infant bathing apparatus which allows the bath water to gently enter the bathing cavity in such a manner that the temperature of the water may be sufficiently regulated before entering the bathing cavity and to provide a constant water flow while maintaining the level of water in the bathing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide infant bathing apparatus with a seating position which is independent of the bathing water cavity so that the child's resting position is not necessarily restricted by the shape of the bathing cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide infant bathing apparatus which allows the child being bathed to face the adult person bathing the child whether the adult person is in the bathtub with the child or outside of the bathtub.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.